Männer und Technik
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Parodie! OneShot. Hermine findet ein Notizbuch. Ratet mal, wem es gehört! Der Weg in die Kerker ist unvermeidlich doch sie wird der Romanze ein Schnippchen schlagen, oder doch nicht?


**Männer und Technik**

**Ein ziemlich durchgeknallter Severus Snape Roman - aber so war es schließlich gewünscht ;)**

**Ursprünglich war dies der Beitrag zu einem Parodiewettbewerb, der aber nicht stattgefunden hat. Also hab ich ihn mal als Zwischendurchhäppchen hier reingeschmissen, denn die nächsten Kapitel von "In der Dunkelheit " werden etwas...nervenaufreibend +****evilgrins+ und da dachte ich, etwas zum lachen könnte nicht schaden.**

**Viel Spaß,**

**Kira**

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

Die Sonne stand tief am abendlichen Himmel über dem Schloß. Hermine Granger eilte mit großen Schritten über einen Kiesweg, um noch rechtzeitig ins Schloß zu gelangen, bevor die Tore schlossen und sie wieder eine ganze Nacht in dem Gewächshaus verbringen musste, um die Nacht über vor Werwölfen, Trollen und Orks _(verdammt - das war doch nie und nimmer bei Harry Potter grübel) _geschützt zu sein.

Der alte Dumbledore übertrieb es aber auch ein bißchen mit seinen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.

Sobald die Sonne am Horizont verschwunden war, konnte niemand mehr in das Schloß hinein, und natürlich auch niemand mehr heraus.

Das war ganz schön lästig - vor allem für Liebespaare wie Severus Snape und seine hochintelligente brünette Schülerin, die eigentlich gerne einen Spaziergang im Mondschein machen wollten - _aber halt! Soweit sind wir doch noch gar nicht!_

_Kein Liebespaar - bisher ja noch nicht einmal ein Snape...aber Hermine...soweit so gut..._

_also, weiter gehts..._

Sie war schon fast in Reichweite der Tür, als sie plötzlich auf einen Gegenstand trat, der am Boden lag.

Als sie über die Schulter einen Blick zurück warf, entdeckte sie ein kleines schwarzes Buch, das dort auf dem Kiesweg lag.

Eigentlich wollte sie es gerne ignorieren, aber dann bemerkte sie den Leser _(ja - DICH!)_ und dieser schien davon auszugehen, dass sie Bücher über alles liebte und keines dieser geliebten Wesen einsam in der Nacht, einfach auf einem Kiesweg, liegen lassen würde.

Also ging sie zurück und hob es auf.

Nein, dies war nicht Tom Riddles Tagebuch - denn sie war ja schließlich nicht Ginny Weasley.

Aber wem, verflucht, gehörte das Teil?

Hastig schlug sie die erste Seite auf und las:

Eigentum von Severus Snape

Na toll. Jetzt war dieser Mann nicht nur grausam, ungerecht, pedantisch, widerlich, voreingenommen, humorlos, unmöglich, nachtragend, grauenvoll, abscheulich, schaurig, schrecklich, unheimlich, eklig, erbarmungslos, rücksichtslos, ungehobelt, unfair, unerträglich, boshaft _(ich denke, das waren genug Adjektive für einen bekennenden Adjektivjunkie wie mich),_ sondern auch noch schusselig!

Hermine seufzte auf. Sie wusste schon, wohin das führte und blickte ärgerlich aus der Geschichte hoch_ (Ja, du bist schon wieder gemeint - LESER!)_

Aber sie wusste ihrer drohenden Romanze mit Snape ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie zu ihm gehen - niemals! Ende aus!

Wozu gab es schließlich Hauselfen?

Aber die waren gerade im Streik - verdammt!

Wozu gab es schließlich Mitschüler?

Aber die wollten alle auf überhaupt gar keinen Fall zu Snape _(verwunderlich!)_

Wozu gab es schließlich andere Lehrer?

Aber die wollten alle noch auf überhaupt gar keinen Faller zu Snape _(noch mehr verwunderlich!)_

Da fiel Hermine die Lösung ein.

Dumbledore!

Er war in jeder Geschichte der Retter in der Not.

Derjenige, der an das Gute in allem und jedem glaubte. Der gütige Dumbledore!

Nun stand sie vor ihm und hielt ihm das kleine Notizbuch hin.

"Sir, das Buch gehört Snape. Ich habe es draußen auf dem Weg gefunden. Er muss es wohl verloren haben. Würden Sie es ihm bitte geben, wenn sie ihn sehen?"

Der gütige Dumbledore sah auf das Buch in Grangers Hand. Dann lächelte er und sagte gut gelaunt: "Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe auch gar keine Zeit. Ich muss noch dringend..." da ihm keine gute Ausrede einfiel, fingierte er einen Gedächtnisverlust und murmelte etwas vom Auenland, bevor er sich schleunigst davon machte _(nicht ohne Dir, lieber Leser, noch einmal zuzuzwinkern)_.

Hermine ließ wütend den Atem entweichen.

Sie fixierte den Mülleimer für Altpapier _(seit einiger Zeit war die Mülltrennung eingeführt worden)_ und wollte das Büchlein schon unbemerkt darin verschwinden lassen, als das Buch plötzlich Geräusche von sich gab.

Erstaunt sah sie darauf und kniff die Augen ungläubig zusammen.

Das Buch schluchzte nun herzzerreißend.

"Bitte, bring mich zurück zu meinem Meister. Ich sehne mich nach seinen gefühlvollen Händen, die mir immer über den Rücken strichen und ganz neue Seiten in mir zum Vorschein brachten. Seine Augen, die zärtlich und gleichzeitig verschlingend über meine Buchstaben wanderten und wenn er mich dann in seine Hosentasche steckte, dann konnte ich manchmal deutlich seinen..."

_Hey, moment mal! Was soll das denn werden - dies ist keine erotische Geschichte!_

Das Buch schien einen Moment zu grübeln.

"O.k." sagte es dann kleinlaut, "also, ich konnte deutlich seinen Willen spüren, mich immer bei sich zu tragen und nie...nie...niemals zu verlieren. Bitte bring mich zu ihm zurück."

Hermine wusste, dass irgendetwas Unglaubliches...Unmögliches...Unvorhersehbares passieren musste, damit sie sich aus irgendeinem, einigermaßen plausiblen Grund doch noch zu Snape begeben musste.

Ein heulendes Buch war wohl Grund genug - _jedenfalls für diese Geschichte_.

Also machte sie sich mit widerwilligen, haßerfüllten, klitzekleinen Schritten auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Es dauerte so auch ziemlich lange, bis sie dort ankam. Inzwischen war es tiefe Nacht, _was dieser Geschichte nun wieder etwas mehr Spannung verleiht - oder auch nicht!_

Sie klopfte, an die uns allen bekannte Holztür..._obwohl Edelstahl wär auch mal schick_...

Sie klopfte, an die nagelneue Edelstahltür zu Snapes Kerker und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann öffnete Snape die Tür.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie öffnete den Mund. Sie erstarrte - kurz, sie sah dämlich aus.

Er sah sie dementsprechend genervt an.

"Was ist los? Ich hab zu tun!"

Seine Stimme war dunkel und sehr herrisch gewesen.

Hermine schloß den Mund und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

Dann strich sie sich eine ihrer dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Nun sah sie wunderschön aus.

Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper.

Severus Snape war bekleidet mit einer schwarzen, kurzen Hose und einem weißen Achselshirt, das so durchnässt war, dass sie deutlich seine männliche Brust, inklusive der dunklen Brustwarzen erkennen konnte.

In der Hand hielt er eine Socke.

Als Hermine die Socke sah, wurde ihr Kopf endlich wieder klar.

Die Socke war tropfnass.

Gebannt verfolgte sie, wie ein Tropfen sich an ihrer Spitze bildete und dann, wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden fiel, wo sich einige dieser Tropfen bereits zu einer Lache gesammelt hatten.

Dann sah sie ihrem Lehrer direkt in die Augen:

"Ist das Ihre Socke?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Er sah sie mit seinen dunklen, unergründlichen Augen an.

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich seine Miene zu einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck.

"Natürlich ist das meine, oder denken Sie ich wasche anderer Leute Socken?"

"Sie waschen Socken?" fragte Hermine völlig perplex, "Warum tun Sie das?" fügte sie dann neugierig an.

"Weil sie dreckig sind," sagte er genervt.

Hermine stammelte jetzt: "Ja, o.k., aber ich meine...das machen doch normalerweise die Hauselfen. Warum waschen Sie ihre Socken denn selbst?"

"Die Hauselfen streiken," erinnerte er sie, "aber ich wasche meine Sachen immer selbst."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis diese Information in Hermines, sonst so logisch denkendem Kopf, verarbeitet wurde. Inzwischen war die Socke beinahe getrocknet.

Snape stand mit lahmen Arm da und wartete darauf, dass diese Szene irgendwann weiterging.

Endlich rang sich Hermine zu ihrer nächsten Frage durch. Sie musste schließlich gut überlegt sein.

"Warum waschen Sie Ihre Sachen selbst?" wiederholte sie dann.

Er stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und antwortete:

"Weil diese dämlichen Hauselfen das letzte mal meine gesamte Unterwäsche rosa eingefärbt haben."

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schmiss er die Socke rückwärts über seine Schulter und kramte dann, als seine Hand frei war in seinem Umhang (_den er zugegebenermaßen eben noch gar nicht anhatte - aber wozu schreiben wir über Zauberer)._

Er holte einen roten BH hervor.

Hermine starrte darauf.

"Dieses...Teil...haben die Elfen mit meinen Sachen gewaschen. Wer verdammt noch mal trägt in Hogwarts überhaupt solch aufreizende Unterwäsche?"

Hermine griff blitzschnell nach dem BH.

"Ich!" fauchte sie dann, "ist meiner. Ich habe ihn schon lange vermisst."

"Oh!" sagte Snape, sonst sagte er nichts. Er betrachtete lieber wie Hermine bald ebenso rot war, wie ihr BH.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur ihr Notizbuch wiedergeben," sagte sie schnell und hielt ihm das kleine schwarze Büchlein entgegen.

"Ich hab nasse Hände," sagte er und hob die Handflächen um es ihr zu demonstrieren.

_Muss ich erwähnen, dass er nun wieder in kurzen, nassen Klamotten mit durchscheinenden Brustwarzen, ohne Umhang, dastand? _

_Hey, ich weiß, dass es unlogisch ist - aber Ihr wollt ihn doch auch lieber so sehen!_

"Und wo, zum Teufel, haben Sie es überhaupt gefunden?" fragte er dann noch ärgerlich.

Hermine sah ein, dass dieser Dialog irgendwie ein wenig Intelligenz vermissen ließ. Dennoch sagte sie ruhig: "Draußen, vor dem Schloß, auf dem Kiesweg."

"Wir haben einen Kiesweg vor dem Schloß?" fragte er irritiert, "steht das so in den Büchern?"

"Ist doch egal!" herrschte Hermine ihn plötzlich an, "die Leser dieser Geschichte möchten jetzt langsam mal, dass sich hier was tut. Also, was nun?"

Snape schlug sich vor die Stirn. _Es platschte dabei mächtig, denn seine Hände waren ja nass!_

"Kommen Sie in meine Privaträume, in die ich sonst niemanden hineinlasse. Sie können dann den Kamin, meine Bücherregale, meinen Schreibtisch, meinen Teppich und all den anderen Kram bewundern. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie auf ein bestimmtes Teil von mir, besonderes Augenmerk richten..."

Hermine wurde nun schon wieder rot und ihr Blick wanderte über die Ausbuchtung seiner kurzen Hose.

Er verfolgte ihren Blick.

"Nicht _das _Miss Granger! Dies ist keine erotische Geschichte," fauchte er und erinnerte damit auch die Autorin dieser Story daran, dass dies so war. ("_Schade", schluchzte die Autorin auf)_

"Sie sollen sich mal meine Waschmaschine ansehen. Irgendwie spielt das Ding verrückt."

Nun war es Hermine doch etwas zuviel.

"Waschmaschine?" fragte sie entsetzt, "Sie haben eine Waschmaschine?"

Er griff sie am Kragen ihres Umhanges und zog sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

"Ja, meine Güte, jetzt kommen Sie doch endlich rein und brüllen das nicht so über den Flur! Sie sind doch ein Schlamm...äh, ich meine, Sie sind doch muggelabstämmig. Also kennen Sie doch wohl eine Waschmaschine."

Hermine ordnete ihre Kleider wieder und sagte dann wesentlich leiser: "Ja, natürlich kenne ich eine Waschmaschine. Ich weiß auch, dass die Dinger Strom brauchen, den wir hier in Hogwarts aber nicht haben!"

Severus Snape kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen, dann antwortete er mit eisiger Stimme:

"Das ist mir auch schon klar Miss Oberschlau. Aber, seien wir doch mal ehrlich - diese Geschichte strotzt nicht gerade vor Logik! Also, wen stört das! Ich möchte, dass Sie sich jetzt mal dieses Gerät zur automatischen Bekleidungsreinigung ansehen."

"Wo liegt denn das Problem," fragte Hermine und schmiss das kleine Notizbuch, das nun keine weitere Rolle mehr in dieser Story spielen wird, auf seinen Schreibtisch.

"Da lang," wies Snape Hermine an und zeigte auf sein Badezimmer _(die Autorin erwägte für einen kurzen Moment sein Schlafzimmer - war dann aber der Meinung, dass dies der Unlogik die Krone aufsetzen würde und verzichtete lieber darauf. Und wer hat schon eine Waschmaschine in seinem Schlafzimmer - bitte mal Finger hoch!)._

Sie betrat also sein Badezimmer.

"Die Maschine pumpt nicht ab," sagte er und wies anklagend auf die handelsübliche Waschmaschine der Marke... _(nein, keine Werbung jetzt - es sei denn es gibt Kohle dafür!)._

Hermine warf einen Blick durch das runde Glasfenster.

In ihren Gedanken war es ein Bullauge und das Badezimmer ein Kreuzfahrtschiff.

_Nein, das ist zu blöd jetzt!_

Sie sah die nasse Wäsche, die sich hinter dieser geschlossenen Einfüllöffnung zu einem Knäuel zusammengekauert hatte und im Wasser vor sich hindümpelte.

"Warum verschwindet das Wasser nicht?" fragte er erbost.

Die schlaue Gryffindor erhob sich wieder, und funkelte wissend ihren Lehrer an.

"Ich weiß es, ich weiß es," ließ sie sich in einem Singsang vernehmen.

"Dann sagen Sie es, dann sagen Sie es," sang er zurück.

"Naaaaheiiinn!" erwiderte sie spöttisch.

"Sie vergessen wohl, wer ich bin!" schrie er sie plötzlich an.

Und dann fiel es Hermine wieder ein.

Dies war Severus Snape und er war, grausam, ungerecht, pedantisch, widerlich...(_hey, das hatten wir doch schon mal)._

Plötzlich sah Hermine ihre große Chance.

"Ich sage es Ihnen, wenn Sie mir helfen zu verhindern, dass diese Geschichte sich zu einer Romanze zwischen Ihnen und mir entwickelt."

Nun sah ihr Lehrer sie an, als habe er den unumstößlichen Verdacht, sie habe den Verstand verloren und sei völlig wahnsinnig geworden.

"O.k" sagte er.

Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und sagte dann:

"Sie haben das Wollwaschprogramm eingeschaltet. Dann schleudert die Maschine nicht automatisch. Sie können jetzt aber das Abpumpen einstellen und kurzschleudern. Die Maschine macht das, damit die Wolle geschont wird."

Er sah nachdenklich auf die Knöpfe und Drehschalter an der Maschine.

"Vielleicht hätte ich die Anleitung doch lesen sollen?" grübelte er nach.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wollte erleichtert das Badezimmer, die Wohnräume Snapes, die Kerker und damit diese Geschichte verlassen.

Doch plötzlich hielt er sie fest.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

"Sie sind so klug Miss Granger. Warum ist mir nie aufgefallen wie erwachsen...wie weiblich...Sie inzwischen geworden sind?"

Sie schluckte und ihr Blick verklärte sich. Dann sagte sie mit vibrierender Stimme:

"Warum ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass Sie in einem nassen Achselshirt verdammt sexy aussehen und Ihre Augen mich zärtlich durchbohren, so dass ich das Gefühl habe, sie würden mich am liebsten sofort und auf der Stelle..."

_Ich blende jetzt hier mal aus. Denn was im privaten Kerker unseres Zaubertrankmeisters vor sich geht, hat bislang noch niemand herausgefunden - obwohl es eine ganze Menge Vermutungen darüber gibt._

_Doch bin ich hier um Vermutungen anzustellen? Auf gar keinen Fall. Dies überlasse ich jetzt einfach Dir, lieber Leser - puh, nochmal gut aus der Affäre gezogen!_

_Sollte ich dennoch die Gefühle von irgendjemandem mit dieser Geschichte verletzt haben, so sei diesem versichert: ES TUT MIR LEID!_


End file.
